jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Ms. Grunkle's House
Ms. Grunkle's House is a location in ''JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island''. It is the residence of the witch Ms. Grunkle. Appearance Ms. Grunkle's house is a tall narrow building on a platform above the ground, with a set of steps leading up to the front door. The top of the building is shaped similarly to a witch's hat, with several points extruding from the building around it. There are two yellow circular windows on the front of the roof, and four additional windows going around the house roof. The front wall is purple, and the entrance is a red door bordered with ghost designs. There are five rooms in the interior of the house. The first room is the foyer, which contains a large portrait of Ms. Grunkle, a hanging candelabra, and a set of long stairs leading up to the second floor. The second room is the bedroom, which has a large bed with Grunkle's name on the headboard, a nightstand with a skull-shaped lamp, and a vanity with a mirror. The third room is the bathroom, which has a toilet, a bathtub with a shower curtain, and a sink and mirror with a towel rack. The fourth room is the living room, which has two large armchairs (one of which has a skeleton holding a remote) and a television whose screen displays only static. The fifth room is the attic, which resembles a classroom, with a blackboard, books, and papers. In the Game Ms. Grunkle's house is located on one end of the Haunted Island opposite Madame Pomreeda's Cart. Each of the five doors in Ms. Grunkle's house has five locks on it at the beginning of the game. The player must collect 25 keys by completing activities around the island in order to unlock all of the doors and reach the attic to rescue the Kids who are being held captive inside. Each time the player unlocks a door, they must confront Ms. Grunkle, and she'll cast them into the Labyrinth. If the player has collected all of the keys, but has not completed all of Madame Pomreeda's quests, Flap shows up to say that the last door will not open if the kids are still monsters. The final cutscene of the game plays when the player unlocks the last door. The player confronts Ms. Grunkle, who is forced to flee, and the kids are saved. After the player has completed the goal of defeating Ms. Grunkle and rescuing the kids, if they choose to keep exploring the Haunted Island, they will no longer be able to enter Ms. Grunkle's house. Flap will express surprise at the player returning to Ms. Grunkle's house and advise them to play more activities on the island instead. Gallery Foyer Door.png|The front door Skeleton Key appearing.png|Earning and inserting a skeleton key 4h_grunkle house 1st floor.png|The foyer Bedroom Door.png|The door to the bedroom Bathroom Door.png|The door to the bathroom Living Room Door.png|The door to the living room Attic Door.png|The door to the attic Grunkle's Attic.png|Ms. Grunkle's attic 4h grunkle house crystal ball.png|Ms. Grunkle's house appearing in Pomreeda's crystal ball Category:Locations Category:Haunted Island Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island